Holding Out for A Hero
by SweetLittleDancer
Summary: Songfic: Hermione is in abusive relationship and is just trying to find that hero she needs. Rated T for swearing


Hermione looked out her window at the storm that was vastly approaching. She held her face softly not to cause any more pain on the already swelling cheek. She kept blaming herself for getting into this situation. He didn't mean to hit her this time, he was drunk he didn't know what he was doing. She kept trying to rationalize to herself. She looked at herself in the stormy reflection and sighed, she loved Jace, but she couldn't find it in herself to leave him. She kept saying to herself he will turn around and not abuse her anymore, it was just the War that got to him and he will soon pull out of it. The more she thought about it the more she believed herself. Jace and her met after the War. He was involved in a lot of the battles to keep Lord Voldemort's followers from reaching Hogwarts and was involved in the Final Battle at Hogwarts. They met at the Ministries, where they both worked. She always went back to the happy memories of when they first started dating and all the smiles and precious moments they had together. This kept her from thinking about all the bad things he does to her, after his drinking spells which had become more and more frequent.

She went to bed that night dreaming of her hero, a man that won't hurt her and make her feel like she was the one at fault.

Where have all the good men gone

And where are the gods?

Where's the streetwise Hercules

To fight the rising odds?

The next morning she was sitting at a coffee shop with her black eye colored in an illusion. She was reading her book like she always did. Unknown to her someone was watching her closely. He wondered to himself, why he never really noticed her quirks that made her beautiful until a few weeks ago when he noticed her coming to the same coffee shop every day before work. He started making it a part of his routine by going to the very same coffee shop and watching her without her noticing. He never found the courage to go up and talk to her, he was afraid she would still hold a grudge against him for all the torment he caused her in school. But, he told himself that he will do it this week. He watched closely as she started moving her hand closer to her cheek and she suddenly flinched in pain. He became curiously. Why was she in pain, there was no mark on her face. He watched more closely as she tried and gently rubbed over it to sooth the pain away. He had heard rumors that Jace was abusive, but he didn't believe it. Everyone knew that Hermione was dating Jace because all the tabloids still loved using the War Heroine and her love life after the War. And he knew of Jace's reputation because Jace also came from a long line of purebloods, having seen him at balls and dinners growing up.

He thought why a smart girl like Hermione would get into that kind of situation? It just didn't add up in his head. He decide to swallow his fear and try to go and just talk to her about the book she was reading. He got up from his table ordered another drink from the barista and went up to Hermione.

Isn't there a white knight

Upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and turn

And dream of what I need

"Anyone sitting there?" He asked hesitantly.  
>"Hmm…no." she answered not looking up from her book.<br>"That's a great book, Pride & Prejudice. It's such a great classic." After hearing those words she finally looked up and realized who was sitting across from her. She had a short gasp, she hasn't seen Draco since the War.  
>"Yes, it's one of my favorites." She said very caution not sure what to make of this situation.<br>"So, how are you?" Draco asked hoping to get something out of her. 'So, far so good.'  
>"I'm fine, just having my normal coffee and reading before I have to go work at the Ministry. How are you?" she asked politely, not sure what to make of this sudden change of attitude from the former Muggle-born hater.<br>"I'm doing pretty well, working my way up in my family's company to learn all the ropes." He said with a shrug.  
>"Oh, I heard about your father, I'm sorry for your lost."<br>"Don't be I'm not." He said pretty sharply, then he saw her flinch a little and he immediately felt bad. "I mean…crap… He wasn't the best father to me and you saw the product of what I was because of him. I'm sad that I lost a father, but it doesn't really affect me greatly. I'm trying to become a better person and not become him." Hermione looked a little taken back by this she didn't think she would ever see this side of Malfoy.

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night

He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be Fresh from the fight.

"Oh, well that's great you're working your way up in the business that makes it better for you as the boss to understand what is going on in the company. That will really benefit your employees." She said with a whole hearted smile, Draco's heart fluttered a bit seeing her smile, a real smile.  
>"Yeah, I thought it was important, my father didn't but I don't have to listen to him anymore." He said with a little smirk.<br>The two continued their discussion about everything under the sun, until they had to go to work. At the end of that first meeting they agreed to meet every morning for coffee.

I need a hero

I'm Holding out for a hero till the morning light,

He's gotta Sure, He's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life, Larger than life.

As time went on, their morning coffee is what got them through the day. They started to depend on those mornings to get them through the day. Time started to past and they both started to open up more and more to each other. But, Hermione had yet to say anything about what was going on with Jace, he had started to become more and more abusive. Hermione did a great job hiding the damage from Draco, but he was starting to get suspicious about the way Hermione carried herself, like she was trying not to move the wrong way to cause any pain to herself. He let it go for that day, but he knew he was going to have to address it with her soon.

Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasies

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me

Soon after a few months Hermione and Draco started not just only meeting up in the mornings but throughout the day. To that day Jace had no idea what was going on. Until Jace was walking to the Liquor store and saw Hermione out to lunch with a man. He became really curious to see who it was. Because he didn't look like Harry and start growing angry, who was this bloke?  
>Jace stormed into the little café that Hermione was in and confronted her.<br>"What the HELL are you doing? Who is this?" He was in a rage. Then he finally got a good look at who the man was. "Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME? MALFOY! YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME WITH MALFOY!" Hermione looked shocked and scared for her life. Jace looked as mad as he was the last time he hit her really hard. She kept thinking 'Oh My God, he is going to beat me either here or tonight when I get home.'

Racing on the thunder

And rising with the heat

Isn't there a Superman

To sweep me off my feet?

Jace took Hermione by the wrist and dragged her out of the café and disappeared into thin air. Draco was shock and concern about what just happen. Draco quickly left the café and went to his first guess of where Jace dragged Hermione to. Draco appeared at Hermione's flat to see Jace about to slap Hermione again. Draco casted a quick spelled and knocked Jace to the ground. He punched Jace, and Jace went out cold. Draco quickly ran over to Hermione and see how she was. He checked her face and asked her if she was alright. Which he felt like an idiot asking if she was alright, of course she wasn't alright. He just decide it was best to hold her until she stop crying. He rubbed small circles into her back trying to sooth her.

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night

He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be Fresh from the fight.

I need a hero

I'm Holding out for a hero till the morning light,

He's gotta Sure, He's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life.

"He has been beating me for months now." She said quietly. Draco decided to let her talk and not saying a word because he knew this was rare for her to open up with something so personal. "I thought it was because of his drinking and that it will get better with time. That he would realize what he was doing and apologize and stop." Draco frowned and realized that all his suspicions were right. "I thought I loved him and that I could change him." Draco frowned even more, why would such an amazing woman would be with such a monster?

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I could swear that there's someone somewhere

Watching me

"But, more recently I started realizing that I am not in love with this man, but a memory of what he used to be. Draco, I think you honestly saved me tonight." She said looking up for the first time. Even with her eyes all puffy and red she could never look more beautiful. "Draco, I'm glad you came after me tonight. I don't know what I would do without you."

Through the wind and the chill and the rain

And the storm and the raging flood

Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood

"Hermione, let's get out of here. I will call for an auror and get him out of here. But, for now let's go back to my place and get you all cleaned up. So, quickly go grab some clothes to change into." Hermione slowly got up and walked into her room. Draco looked at the boy on the floor gave him one good kick and sneered. "You do not deserve a great women like her, she is perfect and does nothing wrong. I hope you rotten in prison for what you did to her." Draco summoned a message and sent it to the Ministry to get someone to come get Jace. Hermione emerged out of her room and grabbed Draco; he took her bag and grabbed her hand. They appeared at Draco's flat and Hermione went straight to his couch and collapsed there. Draco half smiled at how cute she was. She looked up and patted the spot on the couch next to her. He smiled a little and walked over. He put his arm around her and she snuggled into him.

I'll meet a hero

And then we'll dance till the morning light

Dreaming, he will lead me

Held tight, tonight's the night

Draco put on the TV (which surprise Hermione greatly) and put on a movie. They watched it and about halfway through Hermione was asleep. Draco noticed and just made small circles in her arms with his fingers and just stared at her. Draco started realizing what had gone on that day and realizing what could have happened if he didn't get to her in time. He started reliving his time with Hermione and started to realize that their friendship has grown into something else. He just smiled about all the good times that they have had over the past few months. And he just smiled and whispered "I think I'm falling in love with you." He thought she wouldn't hear it, but she did and snuggled closer to him and replied "yeah me too." And she drifted back into her sleep. Draco looked shocked but eventually relaxed and fell asleep with her.

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night

He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

Time went by and Hermione was starting to separate herself from that dark place that she was in when she was with Jace. She started to see that Draco was indeed her hero that she has been waiting for. As she walked into her new room at Draco's place she saw him already asleep. She smiled and climbed into bed with him. She snuggled up close to him and then felt him put an arm around her. It felt so right to be in that place. She finally felt what it meant to be in love for real and not have to worry about saying the wrong thing. She founded that hero that she was truly holding out for and he was most definitely larger than life.

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light

He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life

Oooooh

Larger than life

Larger than life

Oh maybe, maybe, maybe tonight

Oh

A/N: I re vamped this story just a bit. Changed Ron and made up Jace. Bc I seen so many Ron abusive stories that I thought I would change mine up a bit. Forgive my grammar and what not...I'm not an english major or anything just love writing and reading stories.

The song is Holding out for a Hero by Ella Mae Bowen from the new Footloose movie. I'm obsessed with this version of it. It makes it more heart felt when you actually here it slowed down compared to the original upbeat 80s version.


End file.
